Rumors Doesn't Always Hurt
by Hooters45
Summary: Kim had posted a rumor that Chris and Lammy are dating on facebook! Will they both avoid each other, or will the rumor get them closer to each other?


**Hey my peeps! This story explains what started the rumor between Chris and Lammy! I hope you guys enjoy it and review!**

* * *

><p>Chris just wanted to see a movie, that's all. He never knew that if he went to the movie theater, the stupid rumor will never be made. Chris went to see Straw Dogs and sat in a seat, he got the popcorn and soda to enjoy the horror movie. After a couple of minutes of seeing the trailers, he never notice Lammy looking for a seat and sat next to Chris who didn't even NOTICE she sat next to her. Kim was in the front row looking at Zer0 drinking his soda as he watched the movie, she then saw Chris next to Lammy behind Zer0. She took the picture of both of them with her phone and the flash set to off, she then posted it on Facebook for everyone to see her new discovery.<p>

The next day, Chris killed Kim with his pistol after seeing the post on Facebook. He sat down on his couch on began watching an a Lil Wayne music video, he wonder if Lammy pissed as much as he is because he has been acting if he died 50 times on Black Ops. He then heard the door bell rang, he was now ready to destroy Happy Tree Town, millions of Tree Friends has been going to his door to see if the rumor was true and slam the door on each of their faces before they can finish their question. He open the door and saw nobody there, he was confused as he closed the door and headed for his couch, but saw Zer0 lying in his couch. The thing is, he was Slim "Shady" Jeff, Shady turned off the TV and stared at Chris.

"Dude, when the hell didn't you tell me or Luis that you were dating Lammy!" Shady said smiling at his friend. **(In case you don't know, Luis is Zer0's real name)**

"Not you to!" Chris said as he smacked himself in the forehead. "Me and Lammy aren't dating!"

"Well, you should give her a shot because she is good at sex! She is good at giving BJ's too," Shady said as he got up from the couch.

"How the hell do you know that?" Chris asked looking at Shady with a shock look.

"Dude, I can seduce every girl in this town that are young and old. I got her, Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, Kim, hell, I even did the purple dog across the street!" said Shady.

"You mean the one that everyone is scared shitless!" Chris asked looking shocked again.

Shady nodded and signed as he cross his arms.

"Just think about, this rumor can get you a girl for once. Then you can finally be a man," Shady said he went to leave.

"Wait!" Chris yelled as Shady turned back to his friend.

"How the hell did you even get in my house?" Chris asked looking at Shady.

"Shady can do whatever the fuck he wants," Shady said as he left Chris's house.

Chris thought of what Shady said and decided to think about it by taking a walk around the town. He would normally play Call of Duty to help him think, but the game will get him make him forgot the situation and will make him remember it again after turning the game off. He passed a Toothy who asked him about the Lammy thing, he replied by stabbing him with a stick. He went inside the Café and order a a coffee so he can relax and forgot about the Lammy problem. Chris then saw something that almost made him spit out his coffee, he saw Lammy in a table drinking coffee. He sat in the opposite table so the rumor wouldn't get stronger, but she immediately got up from her table and sat on his table.

"Are you the guy that started the rumor?" She asked in an angry tone.

"It was in Kim's page, she was the one that started the fucking rumor," Chris replied as he scratched the table with his nail.

"Oh, then that explains it. Sorry for blaming you for the rumor," she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's no big biggie, Kim was just being a bitch again," Chris said looking at her.

Soon enough, they start to talk about each other's hobbies and personalities. Outside the Café Kim saw the whole thing from the window and starts to post what she saw in Facebook again. But before she can post it, a red and black Mustang ran over her, killing her instantly. Inside the car is Zer0 laughing his ass off.

"I aien't going to let my ex ruin my best friend's new relationship!" He said as he laughs again. "See you later motherfuckers!" Zer0 laugh once again as he drives away in the sunset.


End file.
